tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Love
When Albert creates a spell that causes everyone to hate each other, it's up to Kaitlin to get everyone to love each other again. Episode Summary Deep in Albert's lair, a new concoction is being created. He's so glad he hired an evil sidekick. He tells his new sidekick, George, to get him the final ingredient. George gets the hate sauce. Albert dumps the entire container in and presents to George the anti-love potion. One giant spray of this in town will cause everyone to hate each other. He's so glad that he's doing this on Valentine's Day, the day where everybody is supposed to love each other. At Kaitlin's house, Kaitlin's brother is giving Kaitlin a Valentine's gift. He made her a homemade card. Kaitlin's heart melts at the sight. She thanks him immensely. They hug. Kaitlin's mom thinks that's really sweet of him. She says that there's nothing that could make this day bad. But outside, Albert is flying above with his giant bottle of anti-love. He orders George to spray the bottle. George wishes he'd be a little nicer with the orders. Albert groans and adds in a "please." George sprays the bottle, and everyone begins to hate each other. Kaitlin thinks she's going to go out and get her friends Valentine's gifts as well. Kaitlin's mom tells her to be careful. Kaitlin thinks that's kind of odd that she asked that. It's not like she's going to go into a hidden temple, an alternate dimension, or a video game. Suddenly, Kaitlin looks over at Casha and Shannon. They're casually talking, but all of a sudden, Shannon gets out a giant hammer and hits Casha right on the head. Kaitlin thinks that wasn't very nice. She then notices Corden's truck rapidly approaching Zack's car. He purposely rear-ends him. Zack gets beyond furious and starts to chase Corden. Kaitlin is wondering what's going on. Then she notices Steven placing a bomb in front of Logan's house. It blows up, but luckily nobody was inside. Logan notices this and starts beating up Steven. Kaitlin thinks this is no way to treat everybody on Valentine's Day. She wonders what she can do to get everybody back to normal. Laura finds Kaitlin and wonders what the heck is happening. Kaitlin isn't sure. Laura says she didn't get affected by whatever is causing all the hatred, but she thinks this song she found will help. Kaitlin reads it over and thinks it's worth a shot. Kaitlin begins to sing the song. As she sings, she notices that people are changing back to normal and are loving each other. Laura is happy that it's working. However, Albert is not amused. He orders George to spray the remainder of the bottle. But before George can spray, Melvin comes and zaps the bottle away. Albert is furious. Kaitlin and Laura thank Melvin. Kaitlin wishes everybody a happy Valentine's Day. Production Information * CGI is used on a majority of the anti-love stuff * Eighth holiday episode, second Valentine's Day episode * The first holiday episode to air right on the date of the holiday * George is played by Jerry Trainor, formerly a part of iCarly '' Trivia * Crimson Tower from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the opening credits and in Albert's lair * Crude drawings of Bob and Larry from ''VeggieTales ''are seen on the card Kaitlin's brother made * Kaitlin mentions the events of "The Road Less Taken", "The Kaitlin Movie", and "Sucked Into The Video Game" * The giant hammer that Shannon has resembles the Piko Piko Hammer from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series * Kaitlin sings a cover of "Love Your Neighbor" from ''VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles